Likely Heroes, Unlikely Relationships
by Odoacro
Summary: Askr is filled with Heroes from different worlds; it's only natural that some of them would get along very well with each other. Contains explicit content.
1. Soaring High

**Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.**

**_**

Roy had always had a hard time flying on the back of a pegasus. There was something about not having his feet firmly planted on the ground that unsettled him more than it seemed to bother those he fought with. How was one supposed to be a leader and plan ahead when stray arrows were even more dangerous than ever? There was also gravity to consider, and if he were too high up, his voice wouldn't reach his soldiers.

Also, what if the pegasus just...got upset and threw them off?

Shuddering at the thought, his grip tightened on the woman in front of him, feeling the silken, pink fabric through his fingerless gloves. He looked around and tried to enjoy the view instead, taking in the beauty of Askr from up high. The Order's castle was still visible in the distant, although it was getting progressively smaller as their routine scouting mission took them closer to a mountain range in the west, flying over a vast forest that bathed in the sun's warmth. Up there, however, the temperature was quite cold, with the winds almost making the young, redheaded man's teeth chatter.

"Darling, if you hold me any tighter, I'm going to have to make you take me out for dinner." A happy and playful voice rang out in front of him, snapping him back to reality.

Roy immediately loosened his grip and felt his shoulders tense up in embarrassment. "Ah, er, sorry, Princess Tana." He said, wondering if it really would be so bad if her glorified horse threw them off now.

Princess Tana of Frelia was a woman of many skills and incredible beauty, but her social and playful nature could be difficult for Roy to handle, most definitely in part due to her appearance. She was a little taller than him, and had flawless, golden brown skin which told of many hours spent on the beach. Her long, dark blue hair was styled into a ponytail that fluttered in the wind, spreading an enchanting floral scent around her, and she had a dress that was much shorter and tighter than he would have expected a princess to wear. Roy wasn't one to question the Summoner or Robin's decsion to pair them up together so often - he had to admit their strengths did complement each other well - but it was incredibly awkward to sit behind a gorgeous princess of a foreign nation with a constant erection, only a few centimeters away from her rear.

If Tana noticed, would it count as a diplomatic crisis? She was royalty, but she was from a different world...

Tsking and lifting har hand to wag her finger at him without even looking back, the blue-haired woman said, "Now now, what have I said about formalities? We're all Heroes here, after all!"

"Oh, right, Pr- I mean, Tana." He said with an awkward chuckle, remembering his partner's desire to be on the same level as everybody else here, and titles got in the way of that.

"Aw, you're so uptight, Roy." She said with a melodic laugh, reaching her hand back and patting him on the knee, once again without looking back. "You okay? Not too cold?"

He smiled, more relaxed this time. "I'll live. How about you? You look like you're less prepared for this than I am."

"You mean I'm wearing less clothes than you." This time she did turn back to wink at him, her graceful features lit up by a knowing smile. "And you're right, but you get used to it. Besides, sometimes you just want to look good for your partner, you know?" She finished, turning her head back again to focus on steering.

Swallowing, he let out another awkward chuckle. Gods above, he barely even recognized the sound coming out of his voice. He could've sworn he used to be more calm and collected than this, but Tana knew how to push his buttons, and he had a feeling she knew it. How was he supposed to deal with this while up in the air? The height and the worry of his erection bumping into her made it hard to focus on having a normal conversation.

Sighing, she said, "My, you can be a bit dense sometimes."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"This." She replied simply, gently tapping her heels against the pegasus' sides to make it fly in a more erratic pattern, instinctively causing Roy to tighten his grip on her hips again, and the sudden increase in speed pushed his body against hers, his chest upon her toned back, and his lower body brushing against hers.

Oh, shit, he thought.

Tana, however, merely laughed, the sound as captivating and happy as always, as if singing out in triumph. "Why, Roy, I knew you could be a little stiff but I didn't think it was contagious to your nether regions!"

He scooted back a few centimers, but there was only so much room on the saddle. "I, uh, I'm sorry for-"

"See, this is what I mean." She said, shaking her head slightly. "Relax, darling; does it sound like I'm upset? If anything I'm honored you think so highly of my looks!"

What was one even supposed to reply to that? With his cheeks burning and his brain trying to think of anything to say that would make himself feel less awkward, he muttered, "W-Well, that's good."

"And you're no slouch in that department either, my dear." She said casually, as if she were helping him to pick out a nice shirt to wear that would look good on him. "I've grown quite attracted to you during our time together. I've flown with many people like this, but feeling your hands on my sides feels just right." She gently put one hand over his, stroking it with her thumb. It was warm, as if the tanned skin transferred some of the sun's heat.

The redhead inhaled sharply, the entire situation foreign to him, but her kind, positive voice helped put him at ease. While his nervousness didn't dissipate, he began feeling just a tinge of excitement as well; after all, Tana had just complimented him and seemed to be very happy with the situation, which were words he had wanted to hear for a long time.

"Well, I don't suppose you need any more confirmation that I found you absolutely breathtaking." He said, thinking it was a smooth response given the situation.

And it seemed as though Tana agreed, because she turned her head back and nodded with a grin. "That's the spirit, Roy! And thank you, it does mean a lot to hear you say that." She looked ahead again, slowing down their speed to a more pleasant pace, and she ran a hand through her long ponytail. "You know, we could always...have a little fun. I mean, if you want to; there's no one around, after all."

Roy was neither a kid nor stupid; he knew what she was insinuating, but couldn't stop himself from asking, "What kind of fun?"

"Well..." She leaned forward, pushing her rear back against his crotch. The short, pink dress that she was wearing began to ride up just a little bit, but it still fully covered her butt as soft flesh applied a gentle pressure to the young man's stiff cock.

Inhaling sharply, Roy straightened his posture, surprised at just how good something as simple as this felt. The way she managed to make her moves look graceful even with their limited space as they flew through the sky was incredible, and he particularly enjoyed the way the princess' back was curved, leaning forward in such a way that seemed to make her rear even more pronounced.

However, the bluenette had only just begun. With a confident laugh, she began pushing against him harder, then pulled away, then back again, the prodding motion working both as an incredible tease and a way of showing off her own assets. With every waving motion, Roy could feel just a little more of her ass, getting familiar with the softness and size of it, and as he let out a quiet groan, he yearned for more.

"Oh~? I think I rather like that noise." Tana sang out, once again bringing her rear to the base of his penis, but this time she shook her hips once its found its way between her cheeks. This caused the younger man to let out another groan, this one louder than the first, which seemed to please the Frelian princess. "Oh you're just so cute, darling! We're just getting started, still fully clothed and everything, and you're already making those sweet noises!"

Not knowing what to say, Roy merely laughed, rubbing the back of his head before putting his hand back on her hips. "Th-There's nothing wrong with showing my appreciation, is there? I apologize, I'm still a little new to this."

Humming, she said, "Then let me help you." She placed her hands over his once again, but this time she guided them further down to her ass, made sure that he was holding on tight, and then let go.

Roy's eyes widened. The size and softness were even more incredible than he could've dared to hope! The heat within him seemed to repel the cold winds that blew high up in the sky, and he instinctively began squeezing harder on his partner's incredible butt.

Giggling approvingly, Tana said, "Ah, that feels very good, Roy, but why don't you lift up my dress a bit so you can really get a good grip?" Again she said the most outrageous things as though she were talking about the weather. She seemed to be enjoying every second of this, from his reactions, to his inexperience, to having her behind massaged.

The young man could feel himself blushing merely at the suggestion, and he could hear a pounding in his ears as his heart beat furiously. He hesitated, but overwhelming excitement and curiosity finally made him dare to do as he had been told. He tugged gingerly at the hem of the dress as if afraid that it would rip if he wasn't careful, and then pulled it upwards just a bit to expose her lower body, and his jaw nearly dropped as a result. The full, round ass had the same tanned, golden brown color as the rest of her skin, and he could see how the excess of soft flesh adjusted its shape along the dark brown leather saddle and as it pushed against his crotch. He also noted that she was wearing a pair of cute, pink panties, and not the modesty shorts that he knew the Pegasus Knights of Ilia wore.

"I put on these panties just for you, you know~." Tana informed him as if she had read his mind. "It would've been a terrible waste if you didn't get to see them."

"Y-Yeah, they're...very nice" He breathed, resuming his previous massage. "This is incredible..."

"Hey, lean forward a bit." She told him, making a beckoning gesture without looking back.

Doing as he was told, he pressed his chest against her back and kept his head behind hers to the left, and before he could ask what she wanted, she quickly turned around, nimbly placed an arm behind his head, her long nails scratching his skin nicely, and kissed him. Roy's eyes flew open again, and did his best to keep up with her, but the swiftness of her tongue was hard to match, and so he let her take the lead. It was a nice, warm feeling that spread throughout his body, and he felt himself relax just a little, though his cock craved attention more than ever before.

The taste was foreign to him, but pleasant and almost intoxicating. The wet noises that they produced together only grew in intensity, and Roy soon found himself embracing her from behind, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

When they finally parted, Tana dried off a strand of drool from the side of her mouth with her index finger, smiling sweetly at him. "Mm, what a good taste, and your arms feel really good around my waist like that, darling." She said, caressing his forearms with her now familiar, warm touch. However, a sly smile spread across her lips, and she lowered her voice as if she were saying something she shouldn't, "But...since I got through all that trouble of putting on a pair of nice panties for you, you should probably divert your attention to that area and show your appreciation."

Taking the hint with an excited smile, he returned his hands to her ass and began kneading it dutifully, and the older woman let out a soft moan in response, shaking her head a little and making her long ponytail sway in the air as she got comfortable under his touch. "Mm, very good, darling. Remove your gloves and give it a few slaps - and hit me like you mean it."

Her voice was as pleasant as always, but now there was an underlying tone of excitement in it. She spoke just a little louder, making it easier to hear her over the ever-present sound of the wind.

Quickly and not quite gracefully, he jammed his fingerless gloves into a pocket of his tunic and returning to feeling her up, the warm, smooth skin feeling even better now that he could feel it even with his palms. Delivering a slap like he had been told, he watched in amazement how the skin jiggled like pudding for a fleeting moment, and so he repeated the motion to see it once again.

Giggling, she looked back, raised her ass just a bit and shook it in front of him, moving it as if to hypnotize him - and sure enough, the redhead couldn't look away from the captivating motion. "Not bad at all, Roy, not bad at all." She purred, then reached down to below her hips, tugged at the pink tie at the side of her panties which kept them on, and then undid the knot with a single tug. Putting away her smallclothes in a bag at the side of the saddle, she gave her now bare ass a few light, inviting slaps which produced an appealing sound. "Now, I think it would be irreponsible to go all the way up here - I'm certain that goes against some form of Pegasus Knight safety protocols - but how about you unsheath your blade and let me make you feel good?"

Trying to control his breathing and not drool over the sight in front of him, Roy realized that she was right in that they probably shouldn't do anything that would require too much movement up here, though that was difficult to admit in his current, aroused state. He undid the buttons of his fly and with some clumsy movements managed to free his cock, placing it firmly between her cheeks again where it practically disappeared among the supple, pillowy flesh, and the princess wasted no time in getting started.

Moving her huge ass up and down through small, sensual movements of her hips, Tana kept a constant pressure on his length. The movements themselves weren't too different from what she had done before, but Roy could still tell there was a huge difference. Not only was it easier to feel his cock grinding against her exposed rear without any clothes in the way, but it was clear the princess was no longer testing the waters and was now prepared to set him off like an explosive spell.

With newfound confidence, the redhead put his hands on her ass once more, determined to try and do what he could to make her feel good as well. Thankfully, he heard her let out a small gasp before she turned around to smile at him, giving him the go-ahead. She didn't turn back immediately, but rather looked at his expression of delight and wonder as his rod was being squished between their bodies, and enjoyed the sight of him clenching his hands just a little harder when a surge of pleasure coursed through him.

"You seem to be enjoying this." She observed merrily, shaking her hips a little in a way that not only made his rock hard cock tilt from left to right and back again, but also made her ass jiggle in that way that seemed to put him under a spell. "Mm, and your cock feels so good grinding up my ass like this. It's so hard and warm, and it's all because of little old me." She laughed to herself, picking up the pace and laughed again as the younger man arched his neck backwards and let out a sharp gasp in surprise.

Instinctively, Roy smacked her rear once again, harder than he had before, and Tana let out a high-pitched yelp, shocked at the sudden move, but the grin that she showed him let him know that he had done the right thing. And so, as she kept grinding against his now twitching rod, he spanked the princess in front of him, something he would never have seen himself doing to anyone, much less to a member of a royal family, but Tana had shown she wasn't just any old princess.

The bluenette's tanned skin was beginning to get covered in faint, red handmarks, and she let out more than a few sultry moans as the redhead continued his loving assault. With every slap, she seemed to push harder against him, moving her hips faster and faster to the point where her movements were beginning to seem almost frantic.

"Ah! Ah! Aaah!" She cried out, the stimulation of grinding against him and the constant slaps to her ass making her lose some of her composure as she was driven deeper and deeper into a lustful mood.

Roy could barely keep up, and the tension that had been building for a while now cam gushing out. With a guttural groan, he reached an orgasm that made his entire body convulse as his mind reached an almost euphoric state. His white, sticky seed stained the princess' beautiful dress and large ass, but he was too busy riding out this high to worry about what it would cost to replace her fancy dress.

Tana didn't stop moving immediately, but just slowed down to a more pleasant pace just like she had done with the pegasus before they got started earlier. Her breathing was ragged as she ran a hand through her silken hair, her cheeks rose-tinted as she smiled over the results of what they had done. "Well, hopefully that'll help you relax a little in the future. You can't keep that much cum bottled up forever, darling, but I guess you've now got me to take care of that for you."

Panting, Roy merely asked, "S-So, does that mean that you and I, uh..."

"You've got it!" She turned back to smile at him, ruffling his hair teasingly. "And now, you and I are going to head back to my room so that you can return the favor and satisfy me." With a subtle movement of her wrist, she made the pegasus turn and fly back towards the castle, their course set and new mission set. "Why don't I teach you a few tricks on the way there?" She asked in a low, sultry voice, licking her lips at the prospect of continuing their activities.

Meanwhile, in a nearby part of Askr...

"Guh!" Ares grunted, a dull pain spreading from the shoulder where he had been struck. He wasn't used to fighting with wooden swords for practice, having thought the notion of using toys to practice killing people a foolish notion, but these last few weeks it had dawned on him that these 'toys' could really hurt if used properly.

He was fighting on a small plateau some three kilometers away from the Order of Heroes' castle, appreciating the occasional solitude; all that talk of bonds and working together could get a little grating no matter how true it was. The ground of the plateau was nice and flat, and a few trees dotted the surface that one could use instead of practice dummies. Plus, the view was pleasant when you were taking a break, providing a good place to meditate and gather one's thoughts when taking a break.

This had been his sanctuary until fairly recently, when the area had been discovered by a hyperactive woman hell-bent on finding challenging sparring partners and a 'destined' rival. He had dismissed her at first, thinking that such a childish quest was indicative of her abilities, but now...

"Ooh, sorry about that, Ares, that was a bit harder than I intended!" Mia said, making a ridiculous face and sticking out her tongue to show remorse, though she looked more happy than anything. "Ya wanna stop?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He growled, ignoring the pain of his shoulder. He cracked his neck, adjusted his blond, shoulder-length hair, and took a deep breath. Tightening his grip on his wooden sword, he took a few slow, deliberate steps towards his sparring partner.

The purple-haired woman looked pleased, taking her fighting stance again as well. "This is why you're my current favorite rival!" She said, winking at him.

Clicking his tongue, he said, "Please focus on the fight."

"Oh, I am, but what about you?" She asked, her normal voice carrying a hint of ominous foreboding.

"What are y-?" He asked, but barely had time to react to her making a sudden dash right towards him. Having just enough time to block her strike, the young knight could feel both his stance weakning and his grip on the sword loosening. It was a sensation that lasted only for a moment, but that was all Mia needed, and she soon disarmed him and then sent him flying with a shoulder tackle right in his chest. The air was knocked out of his lungs as his back hit the ground, and he remained still for several seconds, prompting his self-proclaimed rival to check up on him.

Tilting her head, the swordswoman's long, purple hair brushed against her moderately muscular arm. "You okay, Arry?"

Sighing, he tried sitting up, but the pain convinced him to take it easy and lie down for just a little longer. "Please don't call me that."

"Yupp, you're fine, alright. Grumpy as ever." She grinned at him, tossing her practice weapon to the side and raised her arms above her head. She was right to assume that their sparring was over for today and began stretching immediately. Never missing a beat, this one.

"How on earth are you so fast? Not to mention alive with that happy-go-lucky attitude." He mumbled, trying to deflect his embarrassment over his current situation.

He watched her as she stretched, extending her legs to the side and with regular intervals shifting her body weight from one side to the other. A fair bit of her shapely thighs were visible between the thigh high boots and her orange tunic. The woman had an impressive figure to be sure, and it hadn't escaped Ares' notice that she had a relatively large bust underneath her tunic. She was as good with a sword as she was beautiful and he respected her skills, but the knight didn't understand her at all, that much was certain.

Pausing to ponder his question, she put her index finger underneath her chin and looked up to the sky. "I'unno" She replied finally with a shrug and resumed her stretching. "Guess I eat my vegetables and train hard."

Ares scoffed, placing a hand under his head to get more comfortable. The temperature was nice and he was wearing a plain white tank top and a pair of black trousers, so there would be no problem if his clothes got dirty. He took great care of his proper attires as he had an image to maintain and a legacy to live up to. "If that was all it took, we would be on equal footing."

As embarrassing as it was to admit, he had not once beat her in a regular sparring session on foot. While he preferred to fight on horseback, a knight had to be prepared to fight in various different terrains and with different tools; him being inexperienced was a poor excuse.

"Nah, I don't think so." She answered simply, walking up to him as she rolled her shoulders. "If you remain the way you are now I don't see you beating me any time soon."

Raising an eyebrow, he unamusedly said, "Oh? Do tell me why."

She held up her hands defensively, smiling apologetically. "Eheehee...maybe that didn't come out quite right, but see, this is what I mean!" She said as if the answer was obvious. "You're so gosh darn rigid and you never live in the moment!" She crossed her arms, looking down on him with what was supposed to be a stern, lecturing expression, but she instead made an adorable pout. "You're thinking so much about how you should come across that you forget to fully focus on the battle. You need to let loose."

Surprised, he tried to offer a retort, but found that he couldn't think of any. The embarrassment he had felt from being defeated and put in this situation was nothing compared to having been figured out so easily, that someone had pointed out what should've been plainly obvious to him for the longest time.

Sighing, he said, "And once again, I've underestimated you, Mia. You're sharper than you look."

"Haha, yeah I'm prett-" Her face darkened and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, what do ya mean by 'than I look'?!"

"It was my attempt at a jest, I meant no offense." He replied. "Consider it my attempt of rectifying the flaw in my character that you pointed out." He sat up and massaged his shoulder, sucking in a breath as he winced in pain.

Her face lit up. "Aaaw, Arry! There's hope for you yet, my pupil!"

"Since when did I-" He sighed dropping his shoulders as he looked at her, a small smile forming on his lips. "I thought I was supposed to be your rival."

"Eh, you can be both." She replied with a shrug, grinning at him.

There was a moment of rare peace and quiet between the two as Mia finished her stretching and Ares recuperated. The land of Askr truly was beautiful, as many of the Heroes often pointed out, but it was in these moments that Ares found that he enjoyed being here the most. In spite of external threats, Askr remained safe and serene, and the pleasant climate and impressive scenery did wonders to one's spirits. Under the shade of a large tree, the two listened to the rustling of the branches as a breeze passed them, carrying the scent of moss and flowers.

"So..." He began, dreading the response that awaited him. "How do you reach your state of...zen?"

Mia tilted her head at him again. "You mean how I chill out and keep my head in the game?" Scratching the top of her head and adjusting her white headband, she lazily blew out air through her mouth, causing her lips to vibrate as small amounts of spit flew out.

After several long moments of silence as if the swordswoman had forgotten his question, Ares looked up to the sky in defeat. "You are a fountain of wisdom."

"Hey, no being a smartass with me, grumpy boy!" She cried, pointing at him dramatically. "I'm just trying to think of a way to put it in a way you'd understand."

"Ah, of course."

Mia growled at him, puffing up her cheeks. "Argh! It's times like these I knew what cool, inspirational stuff to say, but I guess I don't think about that stuff! ...Hey!" She smacked her palm with her fist, her eyes lighting up, then cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips, her expression one of absolute smugness. "You see, Arry, what you need to do is clear your mind - you've got to look within yourself and dare to let go of your lofty expectations."

The young knight remained silent for a while, his face not moving a muscle. "Right, that was established by your first analysis of me, as it were; I want to know HOW to do that."

"Ah shoot, you're right." Mia stuck out her tongue, looking just a little embarrassed. However, not one to give up easily, she continued, "Well, if we don't really know how to deal with the mental part, how about keeping it physical? You a fan of baths?"

"Not particularly, no. I get out as soon as I have washed myself." Ares explained, looking at her again now that she seemed to actually try to offer some actual ideas.

The swordswoman recoiled in horror. "Y-You don't like baths?! What the heck is wrong with you? No wonder you're as stiff as Soren!" Ares didn't know who that was, but he didn't have time to ask before Mia cryptically continued, "Well there is ONE thing we could try but...naaah."

Surprised, he pointed out, "It's not like you not to trail off like that. What did you have in mind?"

She put her hands behind her head with a grin, "Promise ya won't get upset?"

Well, now he had to admit that he was really curious. What harm could a mere suggestion do, he thought as he mentally embraced himself for what was to come. "I swear it."

"Having a good ol' fuck after a sparring session can apparently be really good for relaxing and getting your mind off things!" She said merrily, still grinning to the point that her white teeth glittered in the sun.

Out of everything she could've possibly said, that was about the last thing Ares had expected to hear. He merely looked at the purple-haired woman, his eyes empty as he tried processing the absurd suggestions. He didn't think she had been joking, but he also couldn't understand how one could suggest something like that with a straight face. Perhaps in Tellius people were simply more loose with their morals.

"I'm leaving." He said flatly, beginning to sit up, his aches mostly gone.

"Woah woah woah!" She waved her arms in front of her, green eyes wide in a state of mini panic. "If ya do that you're gonna leave me here looking like a pervert!"

"You're doing a good job of that yourself." He grunted as he sat up, covering the area of his arm where her wooden sword had struck before.

She sighed. "Okay, look, Ares, this is the problem." She walked up to him, looking unusually calm and serious - the way she jumped between moods made her hard to read, Ares found, among many other things. "At the mere thought of doing something out of your comfort zone you wanna run away."

Remaining still for a while, he admitted to himself that she had a point. "Perhaps so, but your suggestion is not what many would consider normal."

"Yeah, you're right..." She grinned at him again, but her voice was still calm. "I guess that's just who I am, ya know? You're hot, I'm hot, so I kinda thought we could be hot together."

"I never took you for a poet." He replied dryly, though not a small part of him was happy at her words. He didn't think he looked bad, of course, but it was nice to hear it confirmed by someone else.

Mia grimaced at him. "Hardy har har. And I never took you for a comedian."

The two laughed, the absurdity of the situation and what had been proposed not lost even on Mia, but it had been suggested with pure intentions, it seems. Well, as pure as such a proposal could be, at any rate.

"Look..." She sat down just in front of him, her cute face looking even more attractive up close, and a pleasant fragrance made it hard to look away from her round, green eyes. She stroked his hair behind his ears, her expression soft and more mature than Ares had ever seen her. He felt his heart pounding harder as he awaited what she was going to say next. "I just really want to bang you."

The blond man hung his head, not missing the smile of unadulterated joy on his partner's face. "Has anyone ever told you you are crazy?"

She innocently placed a finger to the side of her lip and let out a delighted giggle. "That does seem to happen from time to time, but I have no idea why."

Sighing, he raised his head. "Of course you don't."

"So~..." She asked, smiling coyly, her hand never leaving his golden hair. "Any chance you'll let me see if I can't help you relax? You'll feel really good, I promise."

Ares didn't doubt it. She was a very attractive woman and the way she played with his hair had a strange, soothing effect, and when her nails rasped lightly against his skin he could feel a faint shiver spreading from out of his spine. However, this was simply not something he was used to. "I am flattered, Mia, but why me?"

"'Cause you're hot, silly! And despite your usual demeanor you're fun to be around. Hells that's part of the reason WHY it's so fun; because you're so receptive to teasing!" She patted him on the thigh, getting just a little closer. "Of course, you can always say no; I'm not a creep who won't take no for an answer."

His blood rushing down to his lower body, Ares squirmed in an uncharacteristic manner as he tried getting more comfortable. "Declaring yourself not to be a 'creep' doesn't necessarily make it so." He explained, his voice just a little strained. This situation was getting more bizarre by the minute, but he didn't mind it as much as he would've thought. Her touch was warm and her smile infectious, and it became harder for him to find a proper reason to reject her advances - it wasn't as though he didn't feel the same way about Mia, but unlike her he couldn't simply do whatever he wanted whenever he felt like it. Whether it was a strength, a weakness, or both, he couldn't say.

Smiling awkwardly, she stuck out her tongue again, nodding at him as if accepting his words. "I guess that's kind of true, huh? Am I creeping you out?"" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice for the first time since this debacle began.

He shook his head. "No, though I won't pretend not to be surprised and, ah, overwhelmed." He phrased it the best he could, still enjoying the feeling of her hand caressing him, now finding its way to his shoulder.

"Well, good!" She cheered up, taking it as a go-ahead to keep going. Her lips thinned into yet another knowing smile, her eyes analyzing his every reaction. "You know, I'm starting to think you're enjoying this, Arry."

"You are surprisingly good at this." He admitted in a low voice, even closing his eyes to focus on the sensations she caused without even noticing he did so.

Giggling victoriously, she got even closer, their faces now right next to each other. "I'm glad you think so, I really am." She caressed his arm slowly, moving down the upper arm to the forearm and then back again after briefly touching his hand. "If you want, you can touch me too...and I've got a suggestion where you could start."

Unbuttoning the top of her orange tunic, Mia loosened the garb and revealed more of her thin, black undershirt which looked to be of a much softer fabric. It also made it easier to appreciate the shape of her breasts, a fact the young swordswoman seemed aware of as she moved ever closer, presenting her chest to her sparring partner. With an uncharacteristic gentle motion, she placed her hand on his and guided it towards the newly revealed area.

Ares didn't resist, curiosity having overtaken his other concerns. There was a moment of silence before Mia finally pushed his hand over her chest, and the blond knight let out a quiet gasp as his palm made contact with the black undershirt, feeling the texture of the cloth and the breasts that it covered. It was firmer than he would've expected, but there was simultaneously a distinct softness to it. The duality of it made him squeeze a little bit harder, causing Mia to elicit a sweet moan.

"Don't they feel good?" She asked, her voice still as eager as ever, but less loud than he was used to, trying to egg him on with a sultry tone. Raising her left hand, she brought it to her right shoulder and untied her shoulderguard, which fell to the grassy terrain they were sitting on. "Go on, use your other hand too."

Ares noted that the purple-haired woman was losing clothes at a brisk pace. First he unbuttoned half of her tunic, and now she bared her shoulders. Even before could do as she had suggested and appreciate her breasts more fully, Mia took off her fingerless gloves and long sleeves, placing them on top of the shoulderguard. Swallowing, the knight didn't miss the excitement in her eyes as she waited for his next move; he had underestimated just how good she was at this, but far be it for him to not rise to the occasion.

Approaching this as a challenge set out by the enemy, the blond man grabbed ahold of both of his sparring partner's breasts and kneaded them none-too-gently. He could feel that she wore no bra beneath the undershirt, and the big breasts felt malleable in his grip. A lustful cry from Mia spurred him on, getting lost in the moment as well as his own arousal.

Then, she leaned forward and kissed him, moving at such a speed that she knocked him down on his back again for the second time that day. This time, however, Ares didn't mind, and while he was briefly confused, the sweet taste of her lips never left his, and he could feel her pillowy tits squish against his chest. The back of his shoulder length hair once again spread out across the grassy ground as Mia's greedy hands spread out across his upper body and pinned him down by the shoulders.

As if by instinct, he wrapped his arms around her back, noting the firmness of it briefly before his attention was brought to his partner placing her knee between his legs, and she smiled once she got the confirmation she sought.

Pulling back, she sat up straight on top of him, placing her sex right on top of his erection, and began grinding slowly. She raised her head and closed her eyes, her mouth half open as she focused. "Oooh, this feels good..." She muttered to herself before returning her attention to him. "Ya wanna get going for real?"

"Hasty, aren't we?" Ares asked with a chuckle, placing his arms on her bare thighs.

"Foreplay's pretty dull." She replied with a wink. "We can get all lovey dovey once we're done, doesn't that make a lot more sense?"

The knight frowned. "Not really? But it matters not, we'll do it your way, so by all means, take the lead."

Grinning in a way that made Ares both excited for what lay in store and afraid that he had just unleashed a monster upon himself. Any doubts were washed away quickly, however, as Mia grabbed ahold of the bottom part of her tunic and pulled it over her head in a singular, smooth motion, and her undershirt was quick to follow.

"By the gods, what if someone sees you?" He couldn't stop himself from asking, silly though the question may have been, as they were not only alone, but what they were going to do would be hard to do with clothes on.

"Let 'em." Mia replied confidently, also removing her small, white panties and unbuttoning Ares' pants and pulling out his erect penis before resuming her position on his crotch. "I'm confident in my body; you're allowed to praise it, by the way!"

Scoffing, he caressed her sides, appreciating the curve of her hips and the sturdiness of her stomach. She was relatively thin, but the fruits of her hard training were clear to see, her lean muscles only amplifying her natural beauty. It was hard not to be impressed.

"Your body is incredible." He murmured, his hands still on her hips. "You're right to be proud of it."

Smiling sweetly at him, she lowered herself and kissed him on the lips, then tilted her head slightly to the side and whispered 'thank you' into his ears before sitting up straight again. It was a sweet moment, but it only lasted for a few seconds before Mia was back to her usual self. "Now, how about we get started?"

Wrapping her hand around the base of Ares' cock, she moved her hand up and down for a few seconds, feeling the length in her hand and appreciating its form and size. "Aw, it's so hard because of me." She said, giggling to herself, bending down to kiss it before raising her body, guiding it inside of her with a swift and confident motion, gasping quietly as it entered her wet entrance.

Ares grimaced. He felt his entire body tense up as he was overcome with new sensations that were beyond any that he had felt before. His hands had moved to her thighs again, and his fingers dug into the supple skin as he felt Mia's warmth spread to him. When she began moving her hips, his grip on her tightened, and he grit his teeth as his pleasure increased the more she moved. While rising and falling along his length, she sometimes alternated her movements by moving her hips in circular motions, or back and forth in a thrusting motion.

Mia seemed to delight in his expressions, and bathed in his attention as he watched her body in awe. She looked almost elegant as she moved on top of him, her stomach moving like a wave as she experimented with various movements that would make her partner feel even better.

She picked up the pace, her fingers digging into his clothes. The sound of her ass smacking against his lower body intensified, growing louder together with their grunts of effort and pleasure. Her breasts had begun bouncing more noticeably than before, creating a spectacle that was hard to look away from, jiggling enticingly and occasionally bouncing into each other, creating small waves along the creamy white flesh like ripples on a lake.

Wearing only her black, thigh high socks, Ares was free to enjoy the view of her body doing its magic to his heart content. The swaying of her long, purple hair that followed the rhythm of her movements, the enthralling bouncing of her breasts, the way she tensed her perfectly flat stomach and hands on his clothes to the point where her knuckles whitened. Why had he ever hesitated to do this with her? The sensations as well as the sight of her practically dancing along his cock would stay with him forever.

Without warning, Mia lurched forward and ripped open the young man's tank top, a loud tearing sound heard before she threw herself across his chest and smothered it in kisses. She used her tongue to lick his muscular body in all the right spots, depriving Ares of any will to object to her ruining his clothes. Her tits brushed against his body as she continued exploring it with her mouth, sending out a tingling jolt from his spine, and he inhaled sharply when she used nails to scatch his shoulders, chest, and toned stomach as she sat up properly again, licking her lips as she resumed her previous motions.

This girl wild, Ares found himself thinking, wondering how she even came up with half of her ideas and how much longer he could hold it in. The tension in his lower body was becoming more harder and harder to restrain, and Mia was still going at it with unbridled enthusiasm.

As Mia continued riding the blond knight like there was no tomorrow, she brought her hand to her chest and squeezed hard, then rubbed her face with her palm and then ran it through her hair, drying off her dampened forehead as she looked down on her partner with a hungry expression. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink, contrasting her shining white teeth and green eyes that stared at him knowingly.

"Good boy." She breathed, her nails digging into his skin again as she arched her neck backwards. "I'm gonna cum soon, just hang in there a little more!" She said, her breathing strained and her voice dripping with arousal. It was a voice that would've made any man lust after her, and Ares found herself wanting her even more after having heard it.

When she cried out in delight, Ares finally stopped resisting and joined her in her climax, groaning loudly as his pleasure culminated into a final high that seemed to make him unable to think of anything other than the overwhelming feelings surging from within. His body felt as though it were on fire, and he couldn't stop himself from almost crushing Mia's thighs in his grip for the duration of his orgasm, until he felt his body soften and turn to what felt like pudding, with every muscle in his body relaxing.

Mia soon joined him on the ground, lying on top of him as she breathed heavily. Her head rose and fell to the rhythm of his breathing, and she soon looked at him with a victorious grin, looking as happy and carefree as usual, with the predatory grin being nowhere to be seen.

"So...feeling relaxed? Maybe you could put up a decent fight now." She teased, tugging at his cheeks with a cute laugh.

Clicking his tongue, Ares said, "Was all you said before that just an excuse to get me to bed you?"

"No no no no...well, mostly." Mia answered innocently. "I mean, you feel all relaxed now, right?"

"Yes, but how will that help me in a fight, let alone make me abandon my unrealistic high standards of myself?" Ares asked, not really expecting a serious answer.

Smiling coyly, Mia leaned in closer. "Oh, silly Arry, that's what round two is for."


	2. Through a Dark Forest

The night was eerily silent. All the birds and the beasts seemed to be asleep, and not even the wind rustled the branches of the trees along the forest path. The only sound one could hear was the ragged breathing of the two travelers walking through moonlit woods, their faces strained and their voices shaking in fear, yet they trudged on. The female traveler was being supported by her male companion, leaning on his shoulder as he helped her walk, her steps unsure and uneven as small spikes of pain shot through her legs as they moved forward.

"I think we lost them some time ago..." The man said, readjusting his grip of the woman's arm and side, making sure he kept her up properly.

"G-Good..." The woman whispered back, trying to sound unaffected by their current predicament, but her voice was faint and tired, the pain keeping her from concentrating fully on their surroundings.

Gritting his teeth, the man soldiered on. "Are you sure we can find shelter up ahead?"

The woman nodded, her blond hair, still beautiful in spite of her condition, tickled against his cheek. "It shouldn't be far now."

They said no more for a few minutes, the silence of the night weighing heavily upon them, until finally the woman's eyes lit up, recognizing the surroundings. "H-Here, take a right, Morgan."

The junior tactician of Ylisse did as he was told. These were not his lands; he had been summoned to aid Askr and the Order of Heroes in their hour of need, and he had accepted that duty with pride. After all, what could possibly scare him now after having helped put a stop to the Fell Dragon? Of course, tonight's events had shown him that just because he had fought in one difficult war and come out on top, every other fight in his life wouldn't magically become much easier.

Finding the wooden hunting cabin that his companion had described, well-hidden among the dense foliage, he picked up the key hidden under a nearby rock as he had been instructed, and walked in together with his friend. Locking the door immediately, he gingerly placed the woman on the bed, then snapped his fingers at the nearby hearth, getting a fire going; they must've lost their pursuers by now, and the cabin would be hard to find. They could afford a brief respite, and he would need the light to treat her wounds.

The cabin wasn't particularly big, but a quick glance could tell anyone that this wasn't a regular hunting lodge. It was impeccably decorated, and even though no one had used it for a while, it had still had someone to look after it. The centerpiece was definitely the bear rug, but other smaller trophies, hunting books, and expensive-looking furniture all gave off the impression of the cabin belonging to an exceedingly rich family.

As expected of the Askrian royal family.

Morgan walked over to his companion, not having had a chance to properly examine her wounds before now. His thick tactician's coat had a pair of new holes in it, his hair was a mess, and he had a few cuts and bruises which he had gotten during their escape, but while he wasn't in the best condition, it paled in comparison to his friend.

"How are you holding up, Princess Sharena?" He asked, his face wrought with worry. He sat on his knees next to the bed, inspecting her wounds.

"Never...better..." She breathed, showing him a small smile. Even now, the ever positive princess of Askr tried lighting up the room and put on a brave face. However, she grunted in pain, clutching her side to dampen the pain, but she was still wearing her golden armor, and her hands did nothing.

Morgan took a deep breath. He didn't know much about healing magic - in fact, he was a novice - and while he knew Sharena's injuries weren't anywhere near fatal, he couldn't stand to see her like this. "Hang on, let me get you out of that breastplate." He said, getting to work immediately. Thankfully, it wasn't the heavy and unwieldy kind of armor, and he could get it off with relative ease.

Underneath it, she wore a simple, thick, white shirt with long sleeves, and in the light of the fire he had lit up, he saw that the area right above the right side of her hip was dampened and dark, coated by blood. Steeling himself, he lifted up the shirt as slowly and carefully as he could, keeping both her injury and her integrity in mind, in order to get a better look at it.

Thankfully, it wasn't very deep. Morgan had put the breastplate right next to the princess so that the blood wouldn't dirty the bed she was lying on, and quickly went to grab a jar of water and a towel. He thanked Naga that the cabin had been so close and that it was still being tended to just in case anyone from the royal family got a sudden urge to hunt.

Pouring a bit of water on the towel, the dark-haired tactician said, "I'll have to clean the wound before I attempt to heal it, alright? It'll sting."

Sharena looked at him, her large, tired, green eyes meeting his. "I'll be fine, Morgan...go ahead."

With her approval, he began cleaning the wound, and Sharena did her best to lie as still as possible, although she still bit down on her finger and made a pained expression, trying to keep her voice down so as to not worry him. When he was done, he reached for the small healing staff within his robe which he kept for emergencies and channeled magical energy through it, the orb at the top of the rod lighting up with a faint, soothing, blue glow.

"Ah!" Sharena inhaled sharply, but quickly calmed down as the shallow wound was partially patched up before their very eyes. This was the best he could do for now; while magical healing wasn't all-powerful, it could easily deal with shallow wounds such as this, but Morgan was neither a professional nor did he use the best equipment. Still, it stopped the bleeding, and he put away the breastplate because of it.

"There." He said, running a hand through his hair with a small smile. That should've been the worst of it. "Anywhere else?"

She smiled mischievously at him again. "One wound down, twenty-five to go!" She giggled slightly at her own joke, then winced, her face getting more serious. "It's...it's not as bad, but my legs hurt a bit, and I think I've got a small injury below my chest."

Sitting on the side of the bed, the young tactician looked over her legs, applying some of the staff's energy where necessary. He had to be mindful not to use it up just in case they'd need it when making their way back to the castle, and so the smallest cuts and bruises would have to make do without any magical aid. When he was done with her legs, he turned his attention to her upper body again, but swallowed before continuing, remembering what she had said.

"J-Just below the chest, was it?" He muttered, unable to keep his awkwardness out of his voice. He knew that this situation called for him to be professional and to keep his head in the game, but while he knew the Shepherds' healers were used to this sort of thing, he was not; he could not just ignore that Sharena was a very attractive woman, with an incredible body that anyone with an interest in women would want to get a closer look at.

Naturally, she picked up on his very obvious discomfort, rolling up the thick, long-sleeved white shirt she wore underneath her armor, stopping just below her breasts, revealing a small injury. "Yes, right here, doctor."

Coughing into his hand, he reached for the towel again. "Right, right. I'll just, uh, wash this before patching you up." He looked away, tenderly washing the wound, rubbing the area somewhat haphazardly and without the meticulousness of the previous time he did it.

"Morgan...that's my chest you're touching." Sharena remarked quietly, her voice quivering in embarrassment.

Panicking, he sat up straight and looked over at where his hand was touching. However, it wasn't anywhere close to her chest; he had been washing the wound the entire time. As Sharena began laughing, he realized that he had been had, and he could feel his cheeks starting to burn.

However, when Sharena winced in pain again, he quickly snapped out of it and began healing the wound. "There, that should be it." He said. "Healing will only take you so far; you need to rest now. At least you weren't too badly injured so it shouldn't take to long, especially now that I've sped up the process."

The blond princess nodded, reaching out to his hand and grabbing it. "Thank you, Morgan..."

He bit his lip, clenching her hand hard. "I believe that's my line. Why did you jump in front of that spell? Don't you realize you could've been killed?"

A moment of silence passed, Sharena's breathing slowing down as it was easier for her to relax now that she had been patched up. "Because it didn't look like you would have been able to dodge or reflect it in time." She answered softly, smiling at him. "My body moved before I could think, and I'm glad it did; I couldn't stand to see you hurt."

"That's still too dangerous!" He said, raising his voice. "Do you think I like seeing you like this?!"

She smiled at him again in that familiar, playful manner. "Why yes, only recently you seemed very interested in SOMETHING at least." She tightened her grip on his hand and laughed to herself, then coughed at the exertion. When she calmed down, she looked exhausted, as if the events of the day had finally fully caught up with her.

Sighing, Morgan couldn't help but to smile as well. "I guess I can at least use a healing staff so maybe it worked out for the best." His face grew more serious before continuing. "But thank you, Sharena, you might've saved my life."

Being quiet for a while, it was hard to tell whether or not she had drifted off to sleep. Morgan was about to let go off her hand and sit down on the nearby armchair when she spoke again. "I haven't been in this place for so long...it feels like ages since I was here with Father last...but being here with you is...just as nice..."

Her head tilted to the side as her grip on his hand loosened, her slender hand kept up only by Morgan's grip alone. She was sound asleep, having reached the limit of what her body could endure in one day. Taking off his robe, Morgan put it over her as a makeshift blanket, giving the princess one last look before he sat down in the chair in front of the door. He would take a brief pause to rest his legs, and then he would have to stay up all night just in case an enemy would approach. With a flick of his wrist, he put out the fire and prepared for a long night.

Sharena came to with a grumbling noise which her mother would definitely have classified as 'undignified' and 'unladylike', but after having been blasted by a spell at near point blank range, the young princess thought she would be forgiven for the groan just this once. Her entire body ached, and the particularly nasty wounds on her side and below her chest which Morgan had healed last night still stung like crazy. Her legs hurt after too much running and later limping, and perhaps worst of all, she felt like she desperately needed a bath.

She kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds, not wanting to wake up and deal with her sluggish body, but soon sat up with some difficulty. How long could she have been out of it? Bringing a hand to her injured side, she put her feet on the ground as her eyes fell upon Morgan, who was looking out the windows from which the morning sun was now shining through.

"Good morning!" She chirped, her throat a little sore. Her steps were slow as she walked up to him, the heels of her white and gold boots creating a rhytmic sound of metal hitting wood as she moved.

Seemingly caught off guard by her voice, Morgan quickly turned around to his companion. His hair was messy, and there were dark circles under his eyes. In the sunlight it was also obvious that he had received a fair amount of minor injuries yesterday as well. Sharena stopped her breathing for a second without realizing it, seeing the state he was in. "Did...did you stay awake all night in case the enemy showed up?" Her voice was quiet and fraught with concern. The normally handsome young man looked so ragged and tired.

Smiling awkwardly, Morgan rubbed the back of his head, further messing up the now dirty, dark hair. "Yeah, I guess I kind of did. And for naught, I might add."

Suddenly feeling like a spoiled child having been pampered while her friend had done all the hard work. "You must be exhausted, Morgan!" She exclaimed, reaching for her lance. "Go on, take a short nap; I'll take the next shift."

The junior tactician shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, but we should head back now so that we don't worry the others any more than necessary. They might send out scout parties to look for us, which would be a waste of time and resources, and we can't completely rule out the idea that the enemy isn't still looking for us." He smiled at her, looking kind as always. "Besides, you're still in no condition to fight, are you?"

She scowled at him, knowing he was right. Her grip on her lance felt weak and her body was still beaten and weary. Sighing, she lowered her shoulders and asked, "So what now?"

Reaching into his robe's pocket, Morgan pulled out a small, cheap cloth which was wrapped around a loaf of bread. "Well, first, you should eat." He said, offering it to the blond woman. "Sorry, it's not much, but it'll have to do."

"But what about you?" She asked, not accepting the gift just yet. "Let's split it!"

"I had one earlier, don't worry about it; there's not enough to share anyway." He insisted, his arm remaining outstretched. Gods, this boy was too kind for his own good.

Accepting the loaf of bread, the princess finished it in a few bites and immediately felt a little of her strength returning. She tightened her grip on her lance to see how it felt, and tried fixing her hair to look a little more presentable until they got back to the castle and she could take a bath. "The castle is some three hours away by foot." She informed him. "Do you think you can make it that far?"

She was worried about him; he looked a little pale, and he had pushed himself so hard for her sake. Sharena reasoned that the sooner they returned the sooner he could go to bed, so if Morgan didn't want to tarry, then they should get a move on immediately. Their mission had been a simple scouting task with no other Heroes involved, so the silver lining was that they didn't have to worry about anyone other than themselves.

He chuckled to dispel her fears. "Yeah, no problem; I can go right now if you're ready."

Looking him over one final time as if to look for a hint of weakness, but if the tactician was feeling bad, he was hiding it well. Reluctantly, she said, "Alright then, let's go. Follow me, and I'll show you the way!"

Leaving the cabin, Sharena locked the door and hid the key under the same rock where her father always put it. Had the circumstances allowed for it, she would've liked to remain there for a little while; she wasn't much of a hunter, but she had often accompanied her father when she was younger, and the lodge held many happy memories. Maybe she could invite Morgan one day? It could be a little excursion for just the two of them...

Stopping in her tracks, she felt her heart beating faster. Just her and Morgan alone in a cabin in the woods? Surely not! What a silly suggestion; she made it sound as if she had some kind of ulterior motives. But...why did the thought of being alone with Morgan make her heart flutter like that? They were alone right now, and had been for the last few days! This scouting mission had involved the two spending a lot of time on their own, yet she was already fantasizing about being alone with him even more?

Oh gods she was in love, wasn't she?

Why hadn't anyone told her?!

"Princess Sharena?" Morgan turned around with a confused look, wondering about the delay. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" She replied, too fast and too forcefully, standing up straight as her name was called, bringing her back to reality. The sudden movement caused her to wince in pain from her two bigger wounds, but she beared with it and walked up to the tactician and walked alongside him, using her lance as a sort of walking stick. Suddenly, she grew even more self-conscious about her current appearance, which was not like her; she had faith in herself, as a warrior, as a person, and as an attractive princess, but this newly discovered crush couldn't have come at a worse time. Couldn't this revelation have come when she was wearing something nice or doing something cool and heroic?! Why did it have to be when she was dirty, wounded, and limping?

Groaning inwardly, she felt exceedingly awkward. She couldn't take three hours of this; normally the pair would talk constantly about everything and nothing, but for the first time for as long as she could remember, words seemed to fail her.

The forest was peaceful at this time in the morning, not at all as creepy as it had been last night. The birds were singing, and there was a soothing rustling of the leaves as the wind spread the scents of the woods all around them. Had it not been for their less than stellar physical and mental states, it would've been hard to believe that the ambush occurred just yesterday.

Sharena tried calming herself as the minutes passed in silence. Morgan was also unusually quiet, more than likely much more tired than she was, but she still felt like she should be saying something. She stroked her long, golden hair as her thoughts ran rampant. Was he quiet because he was tired, or was he simply tired at looking after her? She had just been accepting his help without offering him anything at all. Biting down on one of her nails, she glanced sideways at him.

"Hey, Morgan...? I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Hm?" He hummed. "What for?"

"W-Well, you know...you're working so hard for my sake and it feels like I'm just weighing you down."

To her surprise, the tactician laughed, putting a hand on her lower back as they kept walking side by side. "Princess Sharena, did you forget that you took a hit meant for me? All I've done up until now has been trying to repay you!"

"Oh." She said simply, smiling to herself. His words calmed her down considerably, making it feel like they were on even ground, like two bona fide comrades in arms. "Well, that's good!" She beamed at him, regaining some of her confidence, but now she was beginning to feel flustered by his hand on the small of her back. She had leaned on him only yesterday, but now this was making her feel all flustered and warm. Bah! She didn't understand her own feelings!

Their journey continued, through small forest paths, over an old wooden bridge over a loud river, and across open fields. There were no signs of any enemies, nor Heroes or Askrian soldiers; it was strangely peaceful just walking like this, side by side. Sharena felt an urge to hold her companion's hand, but resisted it; the last thing he needed right now was her starting to act all weird.

Recognizing a clearing, her eyes lit up, and she tugged at Morgan's large sleeve. "Oh, oh! We're super close now, Morgan! We're at the western edge of the forest; the castle is right over that hill in the distance!"

"Ah, great." He said, sounding relieved. His voice was strained, and his forehead was sweaty.

"Hey..." Sharena said softly. "Let's take a break, okay?" She implored him; she was mostly fine, but she was worried about Morgan. Was there a reason to them pushing themselves like this anymore?

The tactician shook his head. "Now that we're so close, we should probably focus on getting out of the forest and then back to the safety of the castle; we can recuperate there." He explained, moving immediately after he finished speaking.

However, Sharena put her foot down, grabbing ahold of his wrist with an angry pout. "No!" She said forcefully, raising her voice. "Morgan, I can tell that you're barely keeping it together! You're not invincible!"

He stood still, but said nothing. At first, the princess thought that she had angered him, or that he was weighing their options in his mind like he always did. However, he soon fell to his knees, and then collapsed onto the ground, looking like he had lost consciousness.

"H-Hey? Morgan? Morgan! No!" Sharena cried out, throwing her lance to the side and sitting down on her knees in order to check up on her friend. She flipped him over so that he was lying on his back, and covered her mouth with her hand in shock when she saw his face looking drained of color. Trying to keep herself from panicking, she put the tactician in a recovery position and reached into his inner pocket where he kept his tome. Sharena wasn't very adept at magic, and she had to take a deep breath to read a few of the pages, but after half a minute of preparation, she managed to channel enough power into her fingertips to fire a large fireball into the sky, hoping it would serve as a distress beacon.

Leaning forward, she made sure that he was still breathing. She couldn't detect any injuries, so she reasoned it was only his exhaustion that had finally caught up with him. "It's going to be alright, Morgan, it's going to be alright..." She said, keeping her hand on his temple, trying to keep herself calm. She wondered what she would do if no one would come for them; if she hadn't been injured, she would've been able to carry him for the distance that remained to the castle, but now that option seemed off the table. Biting her nails, she looked towards the direction of the castle and prayed to whatever higher powers above that someone would come along shortly.

Three minutes passed, the longest of her life, but finally she could hear the sound of hooves coming from the direction of the castle. It sounded like two horses, and Sharena doubted it would be any enemies this close to the Order.

When the riders entered the clearing, Sharena recoiled in surprise as an immense sense of relief seeped through her. "Mother! Father!"

King Gustav and Queen Henriette were riding right towards her, the former's face hard to read as always while the latter reacted in shock at the sight in front of her. Their majestic steeds soon stopped right in front of the injured duo, and Sharena's parents dismounted quickly.

"Oh, darling!" Henriette exclaimed, running up to Sharena, throwing herself down to her level and placing her hands on her daughter's cheeks. "Are you injured? Can you stand? What happened?!"

The blond princess shook her head, holding back tears now that she was safe, but she was still concerned about Morgan. "I'm fine, Mother, I'm fine, but, but, Morgan! Please, he needs a healer!" She cried. She looked up to the king, her eyes wet and burning. "Father, please!"

Acting fast, the well-built man made sure it would be safe to move the tactician before lifting him up. "I'll take care of the boy and go ahead. Henriette, you take our little girl." He said, not a word or movement wasted. "I'll want a full report later once you've recovered, Sharena."

"Y-Yes, sir. Thank you!" She said, drying her eyes with the back of her hands. Turning her attention to her mother, she asked, "How did you get here so fast?"

As Gustav rode off alone, Henriette helped her daughter up, looking calmer now that she knew Sharena was safe. "We were actually just out riding for the sake of relaxation when we saw the spell. Your father wanted to inspect it, of course, and am I ever glad he did." She smiled warmly at the princess, hugging her tightly. "You're safe now, sweetie, and your friend will be fine."

Snorting and sniffling, Sharena let out a wail and felt the tears stream down her face, embracing her mother tightly, telling her everything that had happened since yesterday. They were more tears of stress and subsequent relief than anything else, and she spilled them for Morgan rather than herself, but it felt good to get it off her chest. They remained in each other's arms for a long time, and when they finally let go, Henriette dried the trail of Sharena's trails with her thumbs, smiling brightly at her.

"You did well, sweetie." She said proudly. "You've become such a dependable person and a strong warrior."

Kicking the ground in embarrassment, Sharena couldn't help but to grin. "Yeah I am pretty great, aren't I?"

"Although I'll have no more of that 'jumping in front of spells' business, understand?" The older woman reprimanded as they began moving towards her horse which was patiently waiting for them.

"Y-Yes, Mother." Sharena replied shoving her hands into her pockets, not meeting Henriette's stern gaze.

Unbeknownst to Sharena, her mother's features softened and her mouth curved into a playful smirk. "And, dear? That sniffling is very unbecoming of a lady; we'll need to get that fixed later."

Groaning, Sharena rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Ugh, Motheeer! I just saved my friend twice in the span of eighteen hours, cut me some slack!"

Chuckling heartily to herself, Queen Henriette mounted her horse and beckoned for Sharena to sit behind her, and soon the two set off for the castle.

When Morgan awoke, he groaned, his mind groggy, his body heavy, and his stomach empty. The last thing he remembered was feeling a sudden dizziness in the forest, and then everything had turned black. Looking around the room, he could discern that he was back in the Order of Heroes' castle, the interior architecture immediately recognizable, and the banner of the Order was fastened over the door leading into the room. There were several white beds identical to his lined up, so he was probably in a medical room, but it was a smaller one than the one he had been to once before, and he was the only patient here. Thankfully, someone had left food and water on the nearby nightstand, and he quickly took several drinks of the water and ate the delicious bread and sausages that had been waiting for him.

Once satisfied, he immediately felt better, and mentally crossed off an item on the list of things he had to do. Next up was taking a bath, and a small tub had been prepared behind a screen, standing at the ready just like he remembered from his time in the bigger medical room.

After that, he put on a pair of clean smallclothes and familiar baggy pants, presumably taken from his room. He wondered how much time had passed between his collapse and now. It was dark outside, and the hallway outside was silent, and so he stayed where he was in case a healer would come to check up on him, although he would have preferred to make sure Sharena was alright.

With some effort, he lay down on a different, cleaner bed. He didn't bother getting under the blankets as the room was warm enough already. His muscles protested half-heartedly, but just like how a cold feels the worst in the morning, he was already starting to feel better, the nutrition from his meal doing wonders for his body. Unlike his companion, he had also gotten through the fight without any major wounds, but he did note how many of his cuts and bruises had been healed, leaving only a few black and blue marks or paper thin, red lines here and there, things that would fade away within a few days.

His thoughts returned to Sharena, and he wondered how she was doing. He reasoned that, since he was here, she was safe as well, but he still wanted to talk to her. Having had the princess around for several days in a row, it felt strange now that she wasn't within arm's reach of him, always ready with a quip or a smile that shined like the brightest stars. It was so quiet and boring without her living things up.

Sighing, he reached for the nearest book on the nightstand and began reading. 'Interior Design of Askr'...well, it wasn't as interesting as his regular books, but it would have to do for now. Given the silence outside, he should probably be asleep, but having just woken up, he wanted to do something else at least for a little while.

Turning to the next page, he nodded when he saw a sketch of a nightstand in the book, which was had the same design as the one next to him. Fortunately, saving him from the world of barely interesting trivia, the door handle was lowered slowly, and the door to the hallway creaked as it swung open.

It was Sharena, and Morgan felt his heart skip a beat as their eyes met. She had been careful to open the door in case he was sleeping, but seeing him awake, she entered and closed the door behind her. Having seemingly recovered from their ordeal, she looked healthy and gorgeous as always, her long, golden hair styled into a loose ponytail and returned to its usual splendor. She was wearing a pair of white thigh highs with red hems, a pair of familiar short shorts, and a navy blue button up shirt that only reached to below her ribs, showing off her toned belly and the top part of her breasts.

Sitting up and putting his book away, Morgan said, "Sharena..." But he had little time to say anything else, as the young princess ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

"You idiot!" She whispered, her voice quivering. "You had me worried sick!"

At first he didn't know how to react, or even where to put his hands as it'd feel intrusive to touch the small of her back now that nothing covered it, but seeing as he was shirtless and she was hugging him, he returned the embrace. "Sorry, I guess I overdid it a little, huh?"

"A little?!" She hissed, hugging him even tighter. "Don't think the healer didn't tell me how you hadn't eaten anything in far too long; you lied to me!"

"Y-You needed the bread more than I did..." Morgan offered weakly. "I, uh, really thought I could handle the walk back..."

She pulled back but kept her hands on his shoulders. "But you didn't!" Her eyes were teary, and it was impossible to discern just what she was thinking, as her expression was full of conflicting emotions. "I thought...I thought..."

"Hey, hey..." Morgan said soothingly, stroking her hair back behind her hair. "We're both here, we're both okay, and it's all thanks to you; who knows what would've happened if you hadn't saved me? So, thank you, Princess Sharena."

Freezing up for a moment, she seemed unsure of what to do, an internal battle raging within her. Eventually, her face softened with a sigh. She sat down on the bed next to him, leaning against his shoulder and taking his hand into hers.

Now it was Morgan who didn't know what to do. He felt as though he should say something, but was afraid of ruining the moment. Still not wearing a shirt, he was acutely aware of the blond woman's warm cheek nuzzling against his skin. From where he was sitting, it was also possible to look straight down her cleavage, and he had to resist not staring in awe, even if only a small part of her breasts were visible. Still...they were larger than he would've thought.

It seemed as though no more words needed to be said about what they had been through. Sitting in silence, they merely enjoyed each other's company. Normally they would be chatting about anything between heaven and earth, but this was something they could process quietly.

"What time is it anyway?" Morgan asked, looking out the window, seeing only darkness outside.

"After midnight, at least. You've been out of it for a while." Sharena replied, sitting up straight. "Do you want me to go so that you can rest?"

He shook his head. "No, at least not if you don't want to leave. I was just thinking about you before you came in, actually."

Smiling coyly at him, she cooed, "Oh really? And for what reason would a shirtless boy think about me in the middle of the night?"

"I was thinking about how much I like and respect you." The tactician replied confidently, not rising to her teasing this time.

"O-Oh..." Sharena beamed at him, scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"And I have come to the conclusion that I love you." He continued, blurting it out before his brain could react, his heart acting faster, making the princess' eyes widen in shock. Silence reigned once again, but this time it was filled with a tension unlike before, and Morgan didn't even dare to breathe while Sharena processed his words.

His reply came faster than he would've thought. She threw herself on top of him with a kiss, forcing him on his back as she lay down on top of him. A sweet, sugary, and wet taste overwhelmed him, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her slim body, happier than he had ever recalled being.

When Sharena broke off the kiss, she kept her face just above his, a few strands of her golden hair tickling his cheeks and forehead. "I love you too." She said, giggling adorably before kissing him again. She had her hands placed on his chest and shoulder, and while her kisses were chaotic and hard to reciprocate, Morgan did his best to keep up.

The two remained like that for several minutes, just kissing each other and getting acquainted with their newfound relationship. The hallway outside was still completly silent, and the only sounds that were heard came from the flickering flame of the torch that lit up the room, as well as several cute noises coming from Sharena.

Morgan could again feel her hair tickling him; his face and his upper body constantly felt the silky strands grazing his skin. More noteable, however, was the feeling of her bare stomach against his, and her breasts resting on his chest. It made him want to hold her tighter or...go further.

Using his nails, he scratched her back slowly, moving from where her white shorts began and slowly proceeding upwards until his fingers felt the fabric of her shirt, then he repeated the process. Sharena let out a strange sound into his mouth, surprised at the added sensation to her back, her face contorting slightly as she broke off the kiss again.

"Uaaah..." She moaned softly, bringing one hand to her mouth as she looked at him. "Don't stop..." She implored him, and Morgan was happy to do what he was told. Feeling the goosebumps along her smooth back, he moved a little further up, his fingers reaching in under the small shirt, noting that she wasn't wearing a bra, which only furthered his curiosity.

Leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, she gasped in his ear, her breath hot and excited. He could feel the smile on her lips when she pressed them against the side of his head, and she began using her nails to reciprocate what he was doing, scratching his shoulder and chest slowly and methodically.

Moving just a little further down his body, the princess' sex made contact with his through their clothes, and she let out a surprised yelp at the touch. "Goodness!" She exclaimed, her sly smile aimed directly at him. "I guess our relationship got off to a 'hard' start!" Laughing at her own joke, she grinded against his penis, the added weight making Morgan pause his scratching to enjoy what Sharena was doing, which prompted another laugh. "Does it really feel that good? Hmm, I'm getting a little curious now~."

"Heh..." Morgan breathed, kissing his new girlfriend. "I take it there are no royal rules about having to wait until marriage here in Askr?"

"If there are, I don't know about them, and that pardons me from any wrongdoing." She winked at him, her emerald eyes sparkling in the torchlight. Leaning down to kiss him on the chest, she kept up the movement of her hips; while they were both wearing clothes, Morgan found himself enjoying what the princess was doing immensely, placing his hands on her butt, which prompted a giggle from Sharena. "Heehee...someone's getting bold." If her voice was any indication, she sounded very pleased.

Playing innocent, the tactician replied, "Well, I'm a sickly patient and I was hoping you could help me get better."

Humming in an entertained fashion, a small blush spread across Sharena's cheeks. "My my, grabbing my butt makes you feel good, huh? Is there perhaps anything else my new patient needs for his recovery? I'm all ears~."

Heart pounding, Morgan wondered if he should be bold enough to go all in. Swallowing, he continued the playful exchange, "I'm at a disadvantage here since I don't wear a shirt, so perhaps you could, uh, not do that as well." He hesitated for a brief moment, but he got the words out.

"Hmm..." Sharena sat up straight, tracing the lines of his abs with her finger, weighing the options in her mind, though her voice was light and mischievous. "It IS a very nice body you have there, so I guess it'd only be fair..." She tugged at the opening of her navy blue shirt, teasing him a little. Before doing anything, she resumed grinding on top of him, letting out a quiet sigh and touching her own belly, bringing Morgan's full attention to how flat and taut it was.

At a leisurely pace, she began unbuttoning her shirt, one button at a time from top to bottom. She basked in his expectant gaze, his attention unwavering as there was less and less standing between his eyes and seeing more of her shapely body. Neither cared about how fast their relationship was developing, all that mattered was the here and now, the rest could be sorted out later.

When all the buttons were undone, she hesitated for a brief moment before removing her shirt and tossing it behind her, smiling with a mixture of emotions as she bared her breasts for him. Just as Morgan had expected, they were absolutely stunning, looking like a perfect fit in his hands, if not a little bigger, and they had a cute, perky form that seemed to fit Sharena well.

Bringing his hands towards them, he waited with bated breath until she nodded, giving him the go-ahead, and he soon squeezed down on the wonderful tits. His ministrations were gentle, but it was enough for the princess to moan distantly, once again starting to grind against her boyfriend's crotch almost subconsciously. Putting her hands on top of his, she motioned for the tactician to squeeze harder, and he obliged, which rewarded him another lustful moan which made Morgan feel even warmer and more excited than when touching her breasts.

"Uuuaaah..." Sharena gasped softly, her hands still on his. Looking down on him, she whispered, "I want more, Morgan..."

"Me too." He replied, letting go of her breasts and resting his hands on her round hips. "Should, uh, should you or I go first?"

Laughing with a mixture of nervousness and eagerness, Sharena twirled her hair around her index finger. "I can go first; I mean, I'm in the best position for it anyway, and I have to think about my patient's well-being." She gave him a wink before jumping off of him, standing next to the bed as she began to remove her short shorts and small, pink panties. Keeping her white thigh highs on, she asked, "Do you want me to remove your trousers for you? I mean, you are my patient, after all."

"Yes please, Sister Sharena." The tactician answered, looking impressedly at the princess' round, tight ass. Gods, it was almost a crime that such an ass was allowed to be concealed by those white shorts, and only now did Morgan appreciate just how tight they must've been given its size.

"Where are you looking, you pervert?" She asked with a lighthearted tone, leaning forward to open his flyer and pull down his pants and smallclothes, putting them next to her previously discarded shirt and shorts. Once that was finished, she positioned herself on top of him again and immediately inhaled sharply, the direct contact between their sexes making the previous grinding pale in comparison. "Haaah! Oooh, Morgan..." She moaned, beginning to move along his member, biting down on one of her fingers.

He stroked her thighs and sides, lovingly caressing her beautiful body as he enjoyed the feeling of her wet pussy grinding against his cock. "Still want to continue? We can stop and wait until another time if you want to."

Shaking her head and causing her long ponytail to brush against his legs, the princess was adamant in her refusal. "No way, I'm more determined than ever. I...I can hardly wait to feel you inside of me." She admitted, surprising herself by saying something so lewd.

Smiling to himself, Morgan said, "Me neither." He tenderly pulled her down to lie next to him, kissed her, and then laid her on her back as he sat up and positioned himself between her open legs. Her entire body was displayed in front of him, save for the long socks she had chosen to keep on which only seemed to highlight the shapely thighs. Her breathing was slow and controlled, the deep breaths causing her breasts to rise and fall at an even pace, and her large, green eyes looked at him expectantly. Morgan suddenly felt a little unsure he could make her feel as good as she deserved, but they were in too deep now; neither of them wanted to postpone this. "Are you ready, Princess Sharena?"

She nodded. "I want you, Morgan. All of you."

Warmth spread out in his body upon those words, and he leaned down to kiss her before slowly guiding his cock to her entrance, slowly inserting it with a low growl. It was very tight, warm, and wet, and Morgan felt overwhelmed by the emotions and euphoria running through him as he slowly but surely pushed deeper in.

Sharena, in turn, grabbed ahold of the bedsheets and bit down her lip, at first making a mildly pained expression before finally moaning in delight as the tactician began thrusting. It started at a sluggish, careful pace; neither of them knew exactly what they were doing, both acting on instinct and whatever snippets of information they had picked up from various sources.

The feeling was unlike anything Morgan had felt before, the hot passion coursing through him as there was a tickling, wonderful tension between his legs that kept building up with every thrust. It was only made better by the cute gasps and groans that cascaded out of Sharena's mouth as she twisted and turned in the bed, no doubt having similar thoughts as him. Her big, round breasts jiggled slightly to the slow rocking of her body, and the way she placed her slender hands on them to keep them still if only for a moment seemed to turn him on further; he didn't understand how everything she did or said only increased his arousal, but it did. Every move seemed to suddenly be sensual or seductive, and the cute noises she made only made him want to hear more.

"Ah...aaah...ah!" Sharena moaned, turning to flash her new boyfriend an embarrassed smile. "Don't look at me like that! You just make me feel so good it's hard not to, aaah, make these noises!"

"Don't stop on my account." Morgan laughed, adding a bit more force to his movements that made Sharena let out a loud, high-pitched cry.

"Kyaaa!" She smiled at him, her cheeks flushed a light pink. "Pervert! But if I knew how good this would feel, I would have confessed to you earlier!" She said, laughing at her own words before her face got more focused as she bit her lower lip, getting accustomed to the increased intensity of the tactician's motions. "Oh...uaaah..."

Seeing her growing silent due to feeling so good gave Morgan more confidence to add even more force to his thrusts, picking up the pace after giving her a warm kiss that was now more frantic and craving than before. In the light from the torch, the tactician could see the princess' body growing warmer, with tiny beads of sweat appearing as she tensed her toned stomach. Her breasts which had jiggled before were now bouncing up and down, but this time Sharena let them do so freely, letting Morgan drink in the sight of the perfectly shaped mounds swaying in unison with the princess, the cute, small, pink nipples in particular being hard to stare at.

"Haaah, haaah!" She breathed through gritted teeth. "Morgan! Morgan! Morgaaaaan!" She cried, tensing up and grabbing ahold of his wrists as she climaxed, her body convulsing as ripples of pleasure coursed through her fit body. The tactician slowed down his movements but didn't stop completely, watching in wonder the incredible reaction she had.

When she had finally calmed down, she brushed her fringe out of her face and said, "Heehee...that was incredible, Morgan!" She smiled at him, sitting up to give him a kiss, keeping her body close to his. It was clear that she was not fully satisfied just yet, looking to try something else. "But we can't leave you like this, can we?" She grabbed ahold of his erect cock, stroking it gently with a sweet giggle.

Groaning, he embraced her tightly and kissed her, loving the feeling of her warm, bare tits against his chest. "I'd rather we didn't."

"Well, why don't you think of a good position we can try? You're so creative, and I want to try anything your dirty little mind can think of." She teased, leaning in to kiss him on the neck and shoulders, getting his hot skin wet with her overactive tongue.

With his hands on her rear, Morgan thought he had a good idea. "I think I've got it. Could you get down on all fours and face the other way?"

She thought for a second, then grinned devilishly at him. "Oh, Morgan, that is naughty! I love it!" Doing as he suggested, she got into the position and presented her big, round butt to him, giving it a small shake as her newfound confidence in bed put her in a playful mood.

Hands on her slim sides, the tactician once again entered her tiny pussy, his cock filling it up with some difficulty, causing the tight walls to tighten their grip. He was close to cumming since before, and Sharena was even more sensitive due to the recent orgasm, and both took a deep breath as they got ready for round number two.

Every time Morgan thrusted, his hips came into contact with her impressive ass, almost as if her cheeks cushioned the impact. He gave one side a squeeze, clenching down hard as he let out a low, guttural groan; she really was too hot, and he didn't know how long he could last. His cock was reaching its limits, but he didn't want it to end just yet, it simply felt too good to stop. Unable to properly pace himself, he moved faster and faster, causing Sharena to change her grip from the mattress to the wooden bed frame in order to keep herself up.

"Oh! AH! OOOH! M-Morgan!" She shouted, sounding familiarly cheerful but also turned on, even more so than during their first bout. "Th-This is incredible! I can feel you reach so deep! Ah! UAAAH! M-MOOORE!" Arching her back, she pushed harder against him, her shapely ass looking even more impressive in this new pose.

Unable to resist the temptation, he leaned forward to simultaneously massage her tits while he thrusted, adding another layer of pleasure for the princess, who lowered her head and rolled the eyes into the back of her head as she seemed overwhelmed by his advances. Morgan, in turn, wondered how long he could last against her ass tempting him like this.

Her arms quivered as she tried holding them straight as his thrusts seemed to never slow down. Her thin back was was stiff and covered in sweat just like her stomach, but she seemed to press harder and harder against him, desperately craving his cock and wanting it to fill her up completely.

"Gods, Sharena, I'm getting so close!" Morgan groaned, starting to feel the tiredness in his body and the consequences of pushing himself so far, but he couldn't let up now. If he didn't get this release he would either go mad or explode from the tension in his lower regions.

He could hear her nails grind against the wooden frame, and her ponytail fell to her side after having stayed on her back for so long. "You can cum whenever you want, Morgan." She said in a strained tone, just barely getting the words out. "I'm ready."

Continuing for a while, he soon allowed himself to cum, filling the tight passage with his seed, and lots of it, too. Salvo after salvo was fired until there was no more room, and globs of thick, white liquid trickled down her toned thighs. His vision turned a hot white for a few seconds, seeing nothing as his senses were overloaded with pleasure, and during that time he could hear Sharena let out a lust-drenched shriek as she finally lost her grip on the frame and collapsed onto the bed.

The pair remained still for almost an entire minute before Morgan pulled out and sat on the bed, tired but satisfied. He kept a hand on the princess' ass and massaged it harshly, eliciting a low moan before she sat up.

"Oh wow..." She breathed, fixing her hair and trying to regain some semblance of control and dignity. "That was very fun!"

"Haha...it was, wasn't it?" Morgan said with a laugh, pulling her closer by wrapping his arm around her lower back, resting his hand on her hips. As she leaned closer, he once again felt her wonderful breasts push up against his body, a feeling he doubted he'd ever get tired of. "You don't think we rushed anything, do you?"

Shaking her head, she giggled, playing with his hair as she spoke happily, "No, not at all, and I don't think anything that feels that good for both of us can be something bad." She smiled deviously at him, wiggling her eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion. "Of course, you do realize that, eventually, we're going to have to talk to my father about this."

Morgan's eyes widened. "W-Wait, about, uh, us, or 'this'?!"

Sharena laughed loudly, the smile that won the heart of anyone who laid eyes upon it lighting up the room more than the torch did. "About US, silly. If we talked about 'this'...well, I'm not sure I'd have a boyfriend anymore."

Resting his face in his palms, Morgan leaned forward and felt the comforting hand of his girlfriend on his back. "Oh, great."

"Now now, honey, at least my mother will understand...I think." She said.

"You're having way too much fun with this." Morgan replied, though he had a hard time keeping his voice serious.

"We~ll..." She slipped her hand into his. "Your girlfriend can always try to give you a few pointers on how to smooth talk them, as well as some bonus points. I mean, they do know how heroic you were when looking after me so I think they already like you." She touched her side where the nastiest wound had been, almost completely gone now thanks to the help of professional healers.

Morgan did the same, placing his hand where she had been hurt. "I'm just glad we both made it out in one piece." He looked deep into her green eyes, wanting her to know just how much she meant to him. "I hope you never put yourself in that situation for me again."

"Hmm, but what kind of girlfriend, princess, and most importantly heroine would I be if I didn't?" She winked at him, but soon placed her hand on his cheek and said, "As long as we look after each other, I'm sure we can overcome anything...even my father."

Scoffing, he kissed her on the lips and embraced her. "Gods I hope so..." He whispered.


End file.
